Airplane Dream
by pretty boy on fire
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Luhan sampai-sampai Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di pesawat. EXO HunHan FF, BL, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, NO LIKE NO READ!


Airplane Dream

Main Cast : - Oh Sehun

- Xi Luhan

Category: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL

Ribuan fans memenuhi Incheon International Airport hanya untuk melihat idolanya yang akan melakukan penampilan di luar Korea. Luhan tersenyum kepada para fans yang meneriaki namanya. Begitu juga anggota EXO lainnya, kecuali Sehun.

"Sehun, ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kau murung sekali hari ini." Tanya Luhan yang melihat wajah Sehun murung dan sengaja ditutupi masker agar tidak terlihat oleh fans.

"Ini semua karena kau."

"Yak, ada apa denganku?"

"Seharusnya semalam adalah jatahku. Tetapi kau malah tidur dulan."

"Aish, kau masih membahas hal itu? Sehun-ah, semalam aku benar-benar lelah." Sehun tetap diam dan berniat tidak ingin mengajak Luhan mengobrol seharian ini.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah. Lagipula kalaupun semalam aku bisa melakukannya, aku tidak yakin akan bertahan sampai ronde kedua." Sehun masih terdiam sampai mereka duduk di dalam pesawat yang sudah lepas landas.

Saat didalam pesawat, Sehun lebih memilih tidur daripada ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak berbicara dengan Luhan. Tiba-tiba, ia terbangun dan mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Sehun-ah~~" Sehun menuju ke sumber suara. Saat ia melewati kursi-kursi, tidak ada siapa-siapa didalam pesawat kecuali dirinya. Ia agak bingung kemana perginya anggota yang lain.

"Sehun-ah~~" Suara itu muncul kembali dan Sehun segera mengikuti suara tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari toilet pesawat. Pintu toilet itu terbuka dan terlihat Luhan yang mengenakan pakaian pramugara pria dengan kancing bagian atas terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang mulus dan putih. Ia juga melakukan pose erotis dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti penari striptease di klub malam.

Demi apapun Luhan begitu terlihat seksi, pikir Sehun. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sehun segera mencium bibir pink Luhan yang begitu lembut dan melumatnya. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan membalas lumatan Sehun. Sehun yang tak tahan langsung menggigit bibir Luhan agar dapat mengakses lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan.

Agak lama Sehun melumat bibir Luhan sampai hampir kehabisan nafas dan menghentikan lumatannya dan beralih ke leher putih Luhan. Sehun membuat tanda kemerahan pada leher Luhan. Sesekali Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang sedang mendesah kenikmatan menerima perlakuan darinya.

Luhan kemudian menggesek-gesekkan sepatu botnya ke arah celana Sehun dan tentu saja membuat Sehun menghentikan adegan 'mari-membuat-leher-Luhan-merah'. Ia mendesah.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku, eoh?" Sehun segera melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakan Luhan dan menurunkan celana Luhan.

Dilihatnya tubuh Luhan yang begitu putih dan menggairahkan. Ia langsung melumat nipple Luhan secara bergantian dan membuat sang pemiliknya mendesah kenikmatan. Luhan kemudian bergantian melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun dan langsung mengarahkan mulutnya ke junior Sehun yang sudah menegang.

"Ahh… Teruskanhhh, geehh…." Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan. Luhan mempercepat tempo menghisapnya dan tak lama cairan Sehun keluar dan memenuhi mulut Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dan berbagi cairan bersama.

Tak lama, Luhan meminta agar Sehun memasukkannya. Awalnya Sehun agak bingung, tak biasanya Luhan meminta Sehun melakukannya. Bahkan Luhan sendiri yang mengarahkan junior Sehun yang sudah tegang kembali ke arah holenya. Luhan merintih sedikit, namun langsung berhasil menemukan sweet spotnya. Kemudian ia menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mendesah nikmat menerima perlakuan Luhan yang sangat berbeda.

Dilihatnya Luhan yang sedang menaik-turunkan pinggulnya sendiri dengan wajah merah yang begitu menggairahkan sambil menahan desahan.

"Ahhh.. Gegeeehhh… Akkuuhhh maauhhh keluaarhhh…" Kemudian Sehun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam hole Luhan. Namun, entah kenapa Luhan masih tetap menaik-turunkan pinggulnya yang membuat junior Sehun kembali menegang dan berkali-kali orgasme.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Sehun-ah.."

"Bangun, Sehun-ah.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Luhan membangunkan Sehun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya Luhan yang masih berpakaian lengkap, begitu juga dirinya. Namun, saat ia melihat bagian bawahnya sudah sangat basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Untung saja anggota EXO yang lainnya sudah terlelap dalam tidur masing-masing.

Sehun segera menarik Luhan ke toilet pesawat lalu menguncinya. Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa agak bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, k-kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat ini?" Sehun menunjuk bagian bawah celananya. Luhan yang melihat hal tersebut malah tertawa.

"Ya ampun Sehun-ah. Kau mengompol? Kau kan sudah besar, masa masih mengompol." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Kemudian ia mempunyai ide yang menurutnya brilliant.

"Iya, ge. Tolong gantikan, ne."

"Aish, tidak bisakah kau menggantinya sendiri?"

"Tolonglah, ge."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar maknae malas." Luhan melepaskan celana Sehun yang sudah basah-bukan karena air kencingnya, melainkan cairannya-dan Luhan agak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"S-sehun, k-kau.."

"Iya, ini semua karena kau tidak mau memenuhi permintaanku." Sehun langsung menarik Luhan berdiri dan melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar sambil menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Luhan yang masih terbalut celana.

"Mmphhh…" Luhan menahan desahannya. Sehun segera membuat kemerahan di leher putih Luhan sangat banyak. Kemudian Sehun melepas seluruh pakaian Luhan dan mulai menjilati satu persatu bagian tubuh Luhan hingga sampai di junior Luhan yang lebih kecil daripada miliknya.

"Ahh.. Sehun-ahh…" Sehun mempercepat hisapannya. Dan saat ia merasa junior Luhan agak membesar, ia segera melepaskan hisapannya dari junior Luhan. Luhan menatapnya kesal.

"Yak! Kenapa kau berhenti, eoh?" Sehun mendudukan Luhan diatas kloset dan segera mengambil dasi yang dipakainya tadi dan mengikat kedua tangan Luhan keatas pipa yang terdapat didalam toilet.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun-ah?"

"Kau tidak boleh 'keluar' sebelum aku 'keluar'. Itu peraturan kali ini." Sehun kemudian langsung duduk dibawah paha Luhan dan mencoba memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Luhan.

"Ahh.. Appo.." Sehun mencoba mencari sweet spot milik Luhan.

"Akhhh.. Disituhh Sehun-ahhh.." Sehun segera menaik-turunkan pinggul Luhan dengan cepat.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh…." Desahan dari kedua insan tersebut memenuhi toilet pesawat yang tidak lebih dari 3 meter. Sehun melakukan kegiatan in-out nya sambil menjilati kedua nipple Luhan secara bergantian.

Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah sangat ingin mencapai orgasmenya, tetapi ia tidak bisa menggapai juniornya karena tangannya yang diikat oleh Sehun. Sehun yang tahu akan hal itu mencoba menggoda Luhan dengan mengocok junior Luhan dengan tempo lambat.

"Ahh.. Sehun-ahh jangannhh mencobaahh mengghhodaahhkuuhh.." Kemudian Sehun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan akan mencapai orgasmenya.

"Ahhhhhh…" Sehun mengeluarkan cairannya sangat banyak sampai ada yang keluar dari hole Luhan. Luhan pikir ia akan orgasme bersamaan dengan Sehun. Tetapi, Sehun malah melepaskan juniornya dan menghisap cairannya dari hole Luhan.

Perbuatan Sehun tersebut membuat Luhan makin tidak tahan. Setelah dirasa Sehun cairannya sudah habis dari hole Luhan, ia pun segera melepaskan ikatan tangan Luhan kemudian melumat bibirnya dan memberikan seluruh cairannya agar Luhan dapat menikmatinya.

Setelah itu, Sehun langsung menghisap junior Luhan yang dari tadi minta diservis. Luhan mengerang kenikmatan, tiba-tiba Sehun menggesekkan juniornya yang kembali menegang dengan junior Luhan.

Sehun kembali menghisap junior Luhan sedangkan tangannya mengocok juniornya sendiri. Tak lama junior Luhan membesar dan Sehun menahan lubang junior Luhan dengan jempolnya yang membuat Luhan kesakitan.

"Yak! Sehun-ah appoo!" Sehun mengocok juniornya dengan tempo cepat dan menempelkan juniornya dengan junior Luhan. Kemudian Sehun melepas tangannya dari lubang junior Luhan dan membuat mereka orgasme bersamaan. Sehun kemudian menghisap junior Luhan dan sebaliknya. Lalu mereka berciuman dan saling berbagi cairan.

"Xi Luhan, saranghaee~~"

"Nado, Oh Sehun~~"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sehun-ah, Luhan-ah! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat keluar, kita sebentar lagi akan turun landasan." Suara Kris membuat mereka langsung segera bersiap dan mengenakan pakaian lalu keluar.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?" Tanya Kai.

"T-tadi.. Sehun mengompol dan memintaku membantunya." Jawab Luhan gugup.

"I-iya benar." Tambah Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bertukar pakaian?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sontak Luhan dan Sehun saling melihat satu sama lain. Pakaian mereka tertukar saking paniknya tadi. Anggota EXO lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala saja.

.

.

.

**Okeeeeyyy, ini hanya FF gaje yang author buat karena sedang malas-_- maafkan author yang belum mengupdate 'I Love You Daehyun' dan 'Last January' karena tidak sempat dan sedang sibuk. #plakk**

**Tenang aja, abis ini langsung update Last January kok^^. RnR jangan lupaaa~~~**


End file.
